


северное сияние

by marshall_line



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>переливается</p>
            </blockquote>





	северное сияние

у нары новая стрижка; коротко-коротко, ещё отрежешь ( _и ещё_ , добавляет лайм) — и будет мальчишеский ёжик, но. так красиво, так _перехватывает дыхание_ , думает лайм. а нара закрывает глаза от смущения, а нара просто. немного летняя, даже если лето уже попрощалось дождём. залило холодом и тоской.

 

лайм целует в щёку, и на ней расцветает хрупкими лепестками румянец. нара шутливо бьёт по плечу, нара—

— не нужно. _так_ нежно.

лайм сжимает её ладошку в своей. 

 

моя (тебе) нежность.

нет ничего лучше.

 

у лайм наращённые волосы и совсем не лаймовые; такие вроде бы потухшие, ближе к зиме, хотя только сентябрь. у лайм—

— северное сияние?

 _переливается_. и тоже, тоже так красиво, но нара не скажет вслух. ей проще оставить всё, как есть. оставить лайм со вспышкой удивления и неловкой улыбкой, которую. можно поцеловать.

именно это.

ей нужно.

 

 

 

моя (тебе) любовь.

теплее лета.


End file.
